LOST PART ONE
by stillfresh099
Summary: The water brook stops flowing, Kate, Jack, Locke, and Mr. Eko go out to see what has happened. They encounter somone they didn't expect to meet again. Takes past around when they meet Henry Gail.


Jack awoke a good hour before the sunrise. He got up and stretched.

"Good morning Jack," said Locke. He was sharpening one of his many hunting knives.

"Hi John."

Jack went to wash his face in the water hole and noticed the water had stopped running. Jack figured it would begin flowing again in no time. Every once in a while the little brook would get cut off but would always come back quickly.

"No Jack, this time I think it's out for good," Locke whispered trying not to wake the others.

"What are you talking about Locke?" Questioned Jack.

"I believe the island has stopped the flow of this brook."

"John," began Jack. "The island did not stop anything, it will come right back like it always does."

"I wouldn't question the island Jack," Locke said in his playful tone.

Jack just shook his head. Hurley began tossing and turning until finally he too woke up. Hurley examined the area surrounding him and got up. He walked to the water hole for a morning drink.

"Umm, dude, the waters gone," said Hurley in a startled and sleepy voice.

"It'll come back don't worry. It's done this a few times already," Jack commanded.

"Dude, if two classifies as a few then ok I agree but we were asleep, we don't know how long this has been going on for."

"Hurley, look, one of the guards would have noticed if the brook had stopped earlier and I'm sure they would have warned us."

Locke stood up from his "work bench."

"Actually Jack I didn't think waking anyone was necessary, after all I assumed it would just come back on soon. It was out when Eko called me for my shift."

"Locke that was since 3 A.M. this morning, why wouldn't you warn us?" Jack's temper rose along with his voice.

"I told you Jack I didn't think that was necessary."

"Umm…dudes, I think I'm going to go and do…something. Have a good morning." Hurley scrambled off into the darkness.

"Jack, everything will be okay, like you said it has done this before."

Jack didn't want to be bothered. It was Jack's turn to go into the hatch and push the "life threatening" button. He didn't believe it, but he wanted to keep peace with the rest of the camp.

Sayid sat up quickly from his sleeping mat, startled at a previous dream. He rolled out of his tent. He looked out into the horizon and breathed in the cool, damp morning air. He noticed that he was out of water so he jogged out through the forest to the other half of the camp.

Sayid peered into the water hole and found it empty. He sat down on a rock and rubbed his face in an attempt to wipe away the sleep. He went to the hatch.

He went down into the darkness of the pit. He looked for Jack but couldn't find him. He called out for him but no respond. Sayid crept around until he hit the light switch. Everything lit up dimly. He looked around but didn't find anything or anyone. He began hearing noises all through out the hatch. Then came whispers. Sayid couldn't make out what it was saying but it never happened inside the hatch before. Just as Sayid was about to leave he heard something. Beep, beep, beep, and beep. Sayid went to go type in the numbers, 4,8,15,16,23, and 42. The beeping stopped. Sayid sat back and sighed, wondering where Charlie was. It was _his_ turn to push the button.

There was more noise; someone or something was coming down the ladder. Sayid shot up out of the chair as if suddenly electricity shot through him. He silently crept to the corner where the footsteps would be turning. The body emerged from the darkness and Sayid jumped out and grappled it. He got the thing into a headlock.

"Who are you?" Sayid shouted.

"Sayid, it's Jack, I'm a little late for my shift I'm sorry if I scared you but someone cut open their knee on a thorn bush. Isn't it Charlie's shift?"

Sayid loosened his grip and soon released.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I should go look for him."

"Yeah, you should," replied Jack.

Jack took off his pack and relaxed in the chair. Sayid was just about to go and get find Charlie when he saw a old transmitter and picked it up. He looked at it and fiddled with it.

"You should find Charlie," Jack said.

"I will," Sayid replied.

Locke strapped his pack full of knives, water, and one gun onto his back. He got the gun because he felt he should keep one when he was hiding the other guns. Locke looked around for someone but didn't find what he was looking for. He sighed and sat back down. Then, he got up when he saw Sayid coming toward him.

"Hello Sayid," Locke jogged over.

Have you seen Charlie?" Sayid asked.

"No, I haven't, why? Is he missing?" asked Locke.

"Yes. When I went into the hatch to check up on him, he wasn't there."

Locke wasn't surprised and got serious.

"Do you know something Locke?" Sayid moved closer.

Locke quickly wiped the frown and answered. "No."

Sayid stayed there for a good minute looking into Locke's eyes. He knew Locke knew something but didn't make a big deal. He left. Locke turned his attention to Eko.

"Hello Mr. Eko."

"Hi John, and good morning."

"Eko can I ask you something?" Locke asked.

"Sure."

"As you can plainly see, the water has stopped flowing. I was wondering if you want to come with me and find out what has caused this stoppage."

Eko nodded. "I will come."

Kate was talking with Sawyer when Locke emerged onto the sandy beach. He looked left then right and headed toward them. He stopped short and took a deep breath.

"Hey James, I am gathering a few people to go see what has caused the brook to stop flowing and I just thought it would be ok to see if you wanted to come."

"I'll come," said Kate eagerly.

Sawyer frowned. "I don't remember him asking you, freckles."

"That's ok Kate you can tag along if you want," said Locke.

Kate turned around and smiled at Sawyer.

"That's okay Mr. CleanI have much _better_ things to do than go chase after a rock that slipped out of place and landed on our water source," Sawyer snarled.

"That's alright James I'm sure there are more things you have on your mind."

"Oh and Kate," Locke started. "We leave in a half hour." Locke left.

"James. What is that about?" Kate asked.

Sawyer looked at her in disgust. "Nothing."

Locke went back through the forest and into the hatch to find Jack. He was relaxing and looking at the computer screen when he jumped up, startled.

"You scared me John."

"Well Jack, I'm a scary guy." Locke smiled. "I'm going to get right to the point. The water is not coming back. You know it, I know it, and I'm getting together a search party, we were going to go follow the brook up to where it was clogged. And I figured I should ask the leader of the group to come along."

"Sure, I'll come but give me a couple of hours I got duty."

"Sorry Jack but we leave in 15 minutes. How about you ask Hurley to take over I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Jack looked at Locke wide-eyed. "Yeah sure send him down."

"Okay."

Hurley was stuffing his face with chips when Locke came into vision. Hurley tossed the chips so Locke wouldn't know what he was up to. Locke smiled at Hurley. Hurley looked down to his feet. He began worrying if Locke saw him.

"Hello Hugo."

"H-hey dude," whispered Hurley in a stuttering voice.

"I was wondering," Locke looked where Hurley tossed the chips. "If you could go down into the hatch for a while and take over Jack's shift."

"Ahh sure." Hurley got up.

"Oh and Hurley," Locke looked into his eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I believe it's your choice."

Hurley stopped walking. "Thanks."

Locke looked back and walked towards camp about 10 minutes later. Jack was packing up. He looked at Locke and Locke smiled. Jack packed 3 waters, some cloth, and a stint of medicine. Eko was looking at his stick that he was bringing. Kate didn't have a gun but only a flashlight and water.

"Everyone ready?" Locke questioned. No one acknowledged the question so Locke continued. "We will follow the river up to however far it leads us, until we reach what's blocking it. We are going to have to go quickly so the other people don't panic about the water."

The four went off into the jungle, the river as guide. Locke led, Jack behind him, Kate behind Jack, and in the back Eko moved silently and observed his surroundings. The party continued through the jungle as the campsite turned into green trees.

The Hatch 

Hurley was in the hatch playing with something from the wreckage waiting for the button to lower. A noise came from the computer so Hurley turned quickly and faced letters. The letters read, "Who is this?"

The Jungle 

"I think we should rest here," suggested Locke. Everyone seemed to agree and they sat down and unpacked. Eko remained standing, just watching everything. Jack offered him water but Eko denied it.

"You have to drink," said Jack..

"I'm fine, thank you." Eko said.

Eko went up to Locke and bobbed his head. "How much further?"

Locke took a sip from his bottle. "Good question, Mr. Eko."

"We must move," Eko whispered, as he remained wary of the woods.

"You are right," Locke replied.

The Hatch Hurley wasn't sure if he should respond to the typing. He decided he should, it could be help. 

Hurley- Hi, this is Hurley, who are you?

Other person- Let's not worry about that, okay?

Hurley-Ok dude, then I guess we don't have to talk.

Other person-Bye

Hurley- Wait…

Other person- Yes?

Hurley-Are you like, in America?

Other person- Yes I am

Hurley- I'm on a desert island and I've been looking for help, oh my god! Thank you. Were survivors on the crash flight 815, thank you so much for your help. Please, I don't know where we are but there's a lot of us like, 40. I don't know right now but please help. We need your help, we survived and there are bad people on the island and we just need help.

Other Person- I know

Jungle 

The party continued through the forest until they finally reached where it was stopped. There was something like a dam there.

Locke examined closer and looked wide-eyed. "This was put here."

Jack stuttered on his sentence. "B-but who, or what would p-put it there?"

"Drop the weapons!" A voice shouted from the edge of the woods.

It seemed as if the body lowered his weapon and looked closer. Eko gripped his stick.

"I said drop it!"

"No," answered Eko as he gripped his stick harder.

Jack squinted and asked astonished, " Desmond?"


End file.
